clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Walrus Warehouse
Walrus Warehouse is the secret hideout of the Walrus Crime Ring. It is located in Outer Club Penguin. Background The Warehouse used to be a storage room for computers and other Internet-related stuff. However, "The Love" a windstorm that devastated Outer Club Penguin, half destroyed the warehouse and it was abandoned. Walrus(character) rebuilt the Walrus Warehouse with his ill-gotten gains after he formed the Walrus Crime Ring. Using his stolen coins, he bought various things to entertain the Walri. After Herman Munster and Walrus12 joined, They each got a room to pursue their medical professions. The Computer Lab contains all the equipment that was left behind in the Warehouse and is used for their incredible hacking skills. Soon, all the Walri inhabited the warehouse, and the PSA has been fed information that it is an abandoned warehouse. Today, the Walri still inhabit the warehouse. Places After a PSA spy infiltrated the Walrus Warehouse, he drew a detailed map, which is on the left. * Corridors -- These hallways are dirty and filled with rubbish. Doors lead to various rooms. The phrases CONVERT TO WALRISM and For the Lulz are plastered on the walls as motivational posters. * Kitchen and Dining Room -- This is where the Walri eat, drink Cream Soda, party, and cook meals. Like the rest of the hideout, it is filthy and unwashed dishes are piled high. * Leisure Room -- The Walri go here for fun and for recreation. Some of the stuff in here include: ** Ping-pong table ** Video games ** 100 inch plasma TV ** Karaoke machine ** Chess set ** Cream Soda bar ** Rumor has it that a dartboard is on the way. * Sleeping Quarters -- This room is filled with hammocks, bunks and mattresses. Walri sleep here. There is a computer terminal in the corner that the Walri can access. This room smells so bad, some Walri refrain from entering it. * Walrus' Room -- This sparkling clean room is filled with red carpet, a four poster bed, a golden throne and a secret door that leads to the Loot Room. Walrus(character) lives and sleeps here. * Loot Room -- This room is only accessible from Walrus' Room. It is filled with billions of coins, jewellery, deluxe software golden items, etc. This is all stolen, of course. * Store Room -- Old, outdated software, rubbish and unused items are stored here. Two doors lead to Walrus12's Dentist Surgery and Herman Munster's Office. * Walrus12's Dentist Surgery -- This is a dimly lit small room, most of the space taken up by a giant dentist's chair. A small bench is almost covered with drills, mirrors and pointy things. The paint is peeling on the walls. Most Walri dread going here, for Walrus12 the dentist hasn't discovered "sleepy juice" yet. * Herman Munster's Office -- Herman Munster, the official "Witch Doctor" of the Walrus Crime Ring, resides here. The room is painted rainbow with orange swirls and the walls are lined with bookcases displaying aging COC-abiding spellbooks. Herman makes his diagnosis here, or jumps around practicing kooky spells. * Computer Lab -- This is where the evil walrus magic happens. The walls are lined with state of the art computer terminals, equipped with the latest hacking tools. A broken teleporter stands next to a bookcase. Most of the Walri spend their time here. Inhabitants * The entire Walrus Crime Ring. ** Walrus(character) ** Walrus1 ** Walrus2 ** Big Momma Walrus ** Herman Munster ** Walrus12 Villains Errr...They're all villains! Trivia * Arachnid Boy cornered a criminal and left him webbed up for police here before it was populated by Walri. * No walrus questions the fact that Walrus (character) is in control of the Crime Ring's loot. See also * Walrus Crime Ring Category:Walrus Category:Rooms Category:Villains